Through Her Eyes
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: Michelle Smith is a student at EasternWater until a vision brings her to the world cup of what is to come in Harry's fourth year and is transfered to Hogwarts because of it. More details inside. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to do yet another Harry Potter story. Hopefully this goes over well and you guys like it. I know it does seem a bit Mary-Sue at first well to me anyway so you don't have to tell me again, but if in later chapter it still seems that way, please let me know. Also I only saw the movie not the book of the 4****th**** so if you notice some changes that's why. Oh and thanks CaramelBoost(Yasmine) for helping me out a lot with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Michelle unless otherwise stated.**

As Michelle Smith arrived at the quidditch world cup, she was very excited to be there. Even if it was a long trip considering she was from the United States. She wanted to be there to support her favorite team of Bulgaria, although most people from the States favored teams such as Sweet-water her father had taken her to a Bulgaria when he was a reporter for a local newspaper before he had died. Walking past a large crowd as she made her way to the top with her friends she bumped into someone,

"Sorry." Michelle quickly said embarrassed,

"It's alright." A black haired boy said, she immediately knew who it was, she had a vision about him. Yes Michelle was a seer, that was a small reason she also came she was going to have to save him not to far after the match between Bulgaria and Ireland.

Just after the game people all over were celebrating and not celebrating if their team lost, that's when she heard that familiar sound she had seen before, that big boom and then people starting to run wildly trying to escape what was happening. She knew she had to get Harry out of there before he got trampled over, running as fast as she could leaving her friends to get out which she knew they would she ran to where she had seen him before.

"Harry!" Michelle heard knowing it was his friend Hermione as she tried to find him while running with Ron close by her side, Michelle stood still closing her eyes she had to concentrate to find him. Opening her eyes she ran forward dodging people who were running, seeing him fall to the floor she quickly dove to the floor helping him up. It was to late, he had been knocked out already.

"No!" She yelled "Ugh Harry you need to wake up, you need to get out of here." Michelle said sadly just then she got kicked in the head knocking her out as well,

A half an hour later Michelle's eyes shot open realizing she had been knocked out she looked to her left and Harry began to move just when she noticed Barty Crouch Jr. make sure no one was around, she quickly dove to the ground pushing Harry who had just woken up back down.

"Sh." She whispered as he was about to speak

"Morsmorde!" He shouted before green sparks came out of his wand and then a floating skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. He quickly fled the scene,

"Who are you?" He asked fixing his glasses,

"Michelle Smith." She said looking over the famous Wizard she smiled slightly, at least he hadn't gotten hurt this time but she could tell his scar was hurting and frowned about it.

"I'm Harry Potter, um thanks for that but…did you know something that I didn't?" He asked, she stopped for a moment.

"Can't really say Harry, but you are not safe. I know you already know that but" Michelle looked around "You know who is coming back." She whispered

"Stupefy!" The Ministry Wizards yelled and they quickly ducked

"Stop! He didn't do anything." Arthur said running towards Harry and a girl he had never seen before,

"Are you alright Harry?" Arthur asked as his son Ron and Hermione came over to the two.

"They were seen at the scene of the crime." Barty Crouch said pointing his wand at the two mostly at Michelle who gulped loudly,

"I swear all I was protecting was Harry, there was a guy over there just before." Michelle said pointing towards where they had seen him.

"Alright, this way!" He instructed as they all rushed over towards there, the trio and Ron's father turned towards Michelle.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked

"Michelle Smith." She said quietly a bit intimated by them, Hermione's eyes widened she heard of her.

"Michelle Smith…the Seer?" She asked, Michelle nodded slowly.

"Hermione how do you know that…wait never mind." Ron said, Hermione of course knew almost everything in the wizarding world.

"You're a seer?" Harry asked, Michelle nodded.

"I'm not that good though to be honest." Michelle said her face now red, she didn't like attention drawn to herself like this.

"Don't be embarrassed." Harry said,

"Listen I know you guys are just trying to chat right now, but you guys need to get out of here, especially you Harry." Michelle said looking around at the burnt down tents and smoke still lingering around.

"How are you going to get out of here?" Arthur asked noticing she wasn't with anyone, then it hit her as well.

"I don't know, I'll figure out something." Michelle said, although honestly she'd probably be stuck there for a while her older friend apperated her there.

"Come with us then." Arthur said, Michelle shifted from one foot to the other she felt a bit odd about this. Technically she had just met them a few minutes ago, but she couldn't think of another option.

"Ok, are you sure?" Michelle asked

"Of course, come along now." Arthur said, they all followed him back to the old boot.

"Alright on the count of three." He said as everyone put their hand on the old boot,

"1….2….3!" He said as they started to spin around making Michelle's stomach churn,

"Let go!" He yelled, Michelle had only done this one time before and so had the others so obviously they didn't stick the landing as gracefully as Arthur.

**Alright I'm going to leave it there for now, please review and be honest with me. No flames though but Constructive Criticism is always welcome! **


	2. Description

**The following is a description of Michelle Smith:**

Age: 14

Birthday: June 1, 1980

Eye Color: Light Brown

Hair Color: Medium Blonde(Medium Long length)

Full Name: Michelle Lee Smith

Personality: Easy going, straight forward, has a quick sense of humor.

Mothers Name: Jasmine Smith

Fathers Name: Patrick Smith

Siblings: None

Pet: Hazel a brown American Cocker Spaniel

Height: 5'4

Weight: 115

Blood: Pure-Blood

Everything else: Loves animals, is close to her mom especially since her father died of cancer.


End file.
